edfandomcom-20200215-history
If It Smells Like an Ed
"If It Smells Like an Ed" is the 23rd episode of Season 3 and the 75th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It is also the first ever two-part episode. In this episode, the Eds are framed for ruining Friendship Day for the kids, so it's up to them to find the real culprit and clear their names. Plot Part One It is Friendship Day in the cul-de-sac, and Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny, Plank, and Rolf have gathered in the middle of the street to celebrate the day. For this reason, they have built a giant, majestic heart to show the power of friendship. Everyone is feeling the love when Nazz and Kevin arrive, with the former overjoyed at the display and the latter doing his best to appear macho. Happy that his friends are all there, Jimmy suggests that they sing a song, and the group break into a spirited rendition of "Friends are There to Help You". By the time the song ends, the Eds have arrived, and they quickly start messing things up. It starts off innocently enough, with Edd merely accidentally disrupting the groove, but Rolf's mood sours when Eddy takes one of his jujubes and mocks the heart. Of course, Jimmy just wants everyone to be happy, and suggests to Eddy that he cheer up and not act so grumpy. Eddy naturally sees the opportunity for a prank in this statement, and he does indeed reach out and touch somebody–Jimmy, by way of a wedgie. Everyone except Sarah laughs at Jimmy's misery, and the magical spell of togetherness is broken. Upset, Sarah yells at Ed that she's going to tell Mom, and Ed hustles his friends away. As soon as the Eds have left, however, Nazz notices that the paintbrush used on the heart is missing. Naturally, Sarah is quick to blame Ed, and she drags him back. When Eddy defends his friend's innocence, Jonny suddenly notices that Plank's mouth has been wiped off. While everyone expresses their condolences, Nazz notices a blue-stained rag in Double D's back pocket, and blames him for wiping off Plank's mouth. Edd tries to defend himself, but the kids are distracted by another tragedy, this one brought to their attention by Jimmy. A hockey stick has gone straight through the middle of the giant heart, and lo and behold, Eddy's name is on the end of it. Eddy is quick to accuse Kevin of being the real perpetrator, but this doesn't fly with the kids, who turn on him for being so rude as to accuse Kevin of their crimes before they angrily leave. The trio of Eds are left standing in the cul-de-sac. Worried, Edd decides that they should get to the bottom of this, and pulls out a notepad with the names of possible culprits of the frame-up. Edd is ready to check off Jimmy, but Eddy says that Jimmy hates them. Next up is Sarah, whom Edd believes is too impatient to pull off such a scheme, but Eddy believes that Sarah hates them enough to do so. Eddy also thinks that Jonny secretly hates them, and that Nazz hates Double D. The last name on the list is Kevin, and he, of course, hates them. Ed suddenly calls to them, and attracts their attention to a large red footprint stain on a slab of cement. He explains that the culprit must have stood there, as he would have been in the perfect position to pilfer the paintbrush, smudge off Plank's mouth, and throw the hockey stick through the heart. Edd is impressed with this deductive reasoning, but Eddy isn't so wowed, as he wants to know who the culprit was. Of course, Ed's deduction is that the culprit was a foot; despite this, Double D points out that they do indeed have a clue on which to base an investigation. This in mind, the three set off with the slab of cement, intending to match shoe sizes. The first suspect is Kevin, whom they bait with a picture of Nazz in a bikini. Kevin doesn't do what they want, however, so an impatient Eddy just knocks Kevin unconscious with a fence post and has Double D compare the shoe sizes. They don't match, so the Eds move on to Sarah. This time, the measurement is taken by having Ed annoy Sarah, who predictably boots him in the hindquarters. When they measure the shoe sizes, though, Sarah fails this test, so the Eds move to Nazz's backyard, where she is jumping on a trampoline. They find it hard to get the cement block under her feet wherever she lands, so eventually a fed-up Ed grabs Nazz's feet and pulls them over to the cement brick. This print is no match either, and Ed lets go as Eddy pounds the cement, annoyed with their inability to get a matching suspect. The Eds are walking down the street with the cement block, heading for another suspect, when they see Rolf ahead of them. Rolf calmly turns around and enters the lane, surprising Eddy, who gives chase. When Eddy enters the lane, however, Rolf is nowhere to be found. Seeing this, Eddy gives up on Rolf for now and the Eds move down the lane. As they walk past, Rolf is watching them secretly from a knothole in the fence. The last stop is Jimmy's house. Jimmy seems to be in his garage with the door shut, so Eddy makes Ed break down the garage door. Inside, Jimmy is practicing a certain winter sport very popular in Canada, and he is holding a piece of equipment from said sport–the same type of piece found thrown through the heart earlier that day. Eddy fingers Jimmy as the perp, and he drags Jimmy over to test the shoe size. Jimmy's foot isn't large enough, however, and Jimmy soon bursts into tears, lamenting that his father makes him practice hockey. Heart softened by this, Ed reaches into his coat for a tissue, and drops the cement block square on his feet. A short time later, Eddy is carrying Edd's magnifying glass while Ed walks on his hands. His feet are in casts, and Edd is being forced to carry the heavy block of concrete. Of course, Ed isn't worried about this, as he should have all the feeling back in his feet after this word from our sponsors. Part Two The Eds are still working on the case when they reenter the lane. Suddenly, they stop. In front of them is Jonny, bound and gagged and covered in jujubes. A note written on Plank reads "Giant Jonny Chew". Naturally, Eddy finds this funny, but he stops laughing when he sees a footprint on the back of Plank that matches the one they've been checking. Worried, Double D is still able to realize that whomever did this to Jonny is the culprit of the crimes. He gets to work on untying Jonny while Eddy tries to match Jonny's foot against the footprint on Plank's back and Ed eats the jujubes off of Jonny. Of course, they're in a compromising position right now, so what better time for the rest of the kids (barring Rolf) to walk into the lane and catch them in the act? Of course, the kids immediately accuse the Eds of having tied up Jonny for their own sick pleasure. Edd tries to protest their innocence, but the kids will have none of it. Seeing no way out, the Eds make a break for it, and the other kids give chase. Along the way, Kevin invites Rolf, who is still eating jujubes, but Rolf refuses the offer. The Eds manage to hide in a bush and lose the kids. As soon as they're gone, Edd stands up and notices a trail of jujubes. The Eds begin to follow it, unaware that someone has intentionally placed them in a row and that the candies lead into a trap. Of course, Edd is leading the way with his magnifying glass while Eddy is happily following and Ed is bringing up the rear so he can eat the jujubes. The trail ends up leading across a log bridge, which stops Ed as he can't swallow it instantly. Edd and Eddy are too absorbed to notice this, however, and they end up running forward until the trail suddenly stops at an old abandoned shack. Edd and Eddy are too afraid of the shack to go in, but soon they enter anyway, pushed by Ed, who has heard the kids behind them. The Eds quickly pose as a cow, and when Kevin takes a look, that's all he sees. They three break formation once he leaves, and they notice a silhouette standing in the middle of the shack shaped exactly like Rolf. Eddy is accusing Rolf of having set them up when the silhouette splits into three and the lights come on. Seeing the Kankers standing before them, the Eds rush out the door to escape and almost run smack into the kids. They run back inside and realize that they have a choice: the kids or the Kankers. Shortly thereafter, the Eds are taped to the fence as the kids fling fruit at them. As soon as they run out of fruit, they all leave, except for Rolf, who stops Jimmy and asks for his tray of jujubes to be refilled. Seeing this, the Eds are shocked, and when Eddy demands to know where he got them, Jimmy turns around to shield the jujubes from the Eds' eyes, inadvertently revealing a paint-spattered boot in his back pocket. Fully fingered by the Eds, Jimmy admits to them that he framed them, and says that it was all because of the wedgie. You see, when Eddy wrecked Friendship Day, Jimmy formulated a plan for revenge. It started simply, with a missing paintbrush that he knew one of the Eds would be blamed for. With the other kids distracted, he sacrificed his shoulder padding in order to wipe off Plank's mouth, and then tucked the rag into Double D's back pocket. After that, he only needed to frame Eddy, who would of course be heartless enough to throw a hockey stick through their Friendship Day heart. However, Jimmy knew his innocence had to be preserved, and as such he chose a patsy in the form of Rolf to lead the Eds off the trail. Feeling more confident, he proceeded to plant fake clues, including the bootprint and, of course, the jujubes. Along the way, he managed to kidnap Jonny, tie him up, and stick jujubes all over the boy before going off for the most treacherous part of the plan: getting the Kankers to agree to help him out. This done, Jimmy simply watched as the Eds took his bait and ended up nailed. Eddy is angry at this revelation, but Edd is suitably impressed. Of course, Eddy's short temper means that he's soon yelling at Jimmy to let them go, which causes an annoyed Jimmy to snap his fingers and state that he has a deal to complete. Hearing the snap, the Kankers pop up and drag the part of the fence that the Eds are taped to away to the shack for some "home cooking", causing Jimmy to laugh as he walks away. However, karma catches up to him (somewhat), as he slips on a banana peel and falls, crying out for Sarah. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': "Second verse! Same as the first!" kids start to sing the song again. ---- *'Jonny': tears over the stricken Plank "Somebody get me a crayon, for crying out loud!" ---- *'Ed': by the big papier-mache heart "Look at the size of that whatever that is!" ---- *'Edd': a list of suspects "Now let's see here. Well it couldn't have been Jimmy." Eddy: "I wouldn't put money on that, everybody's jealous of our talent, charm and good looks, and Jimmy's one of them." Edd: "Well Sarah wouldn't have the patience to-" Eddy: "Sarah hates us." Edd: "Okay, then there's Jonny." Eddy: "He secretly hates us." Edd: "Nazz?" Eddy: "Well, she hates you." Edd: "Thank you for reinforcing that phobia Eddy. Well last but not least there's Kevin, and he hates us." ---- *'Ed': analyzing the scene of the crime "I know who did it." Eddy: "What are you talking about, Ed?" Ed: "The offender stood here as they pilfered the paintbrush directly behind Jonny, where the offender rubbed out Plank's mouth, thus having the perfect standpoint in which to chuck the said hockey stick." Edd: "Why, Ed, that was very good." Eddy: "Hold that thought." smirking "So tell us, Ed: who did it?" Ed: "Simple, my fine friend. It was a foot." ---- *'Ed': "To the victor the spoils will smell!" ---- *'Ed': "I should have all the feeling back in my feet after this word from our sponsors, Double D." Edd: "Curse broadcast commercialism!" ---- *'Edd': at Jonny covered in jujubes "Oh dear, this can only lead to one thing…" Ed: Edd's point "Rotten teeth?" Edd: attempting to untie Jonny "No, Ed. Well… yes. What I'm trying to say is that whomever did this to Jonny is certainly the same scoundrel who's made everyone believe we're to blame for his or her mischief." ---- *'Eddy': to be a cow with Ed and Edd "Moo! Moo! Moo-moo-moo!" Ed: "Quack!" Kevin: "No sign of the twerps; just a cow...I think." and the other kids leave. Eddy: Ed "Quack? What cow goes quack?" Edd: "Well Eddy, there have been cases of domestic bovines whose grunts could be misconstrued as somewhat of a quack." Eds fall silent and stare at a silhouetted figure standing in front of them. Edd: "Look! It's the perpetrator!" Eddy: "Who is it? I can't see!" Ed: cheerful "Hiya Rolf!" ---- *'Eddy': angrily at Jimmy "Get me down from here you fluffy, crinkle-haired half-pint twerp!" Jimmy: Eddy "Quiet, bigmouth! For I have a deal to complete." Trivia *'Goofs': **In Jimmy's flashback, it is shown that the kids saw the Eds enter the shed, yet in the actual episode the kids did not see the Eds enter the shed, but they did see them when they tried to exit the shed because of the Kanker Sisters. **In the episode, Jimmy is seen pounding on the door with the other kids. In Jimmy's flashback, however, he is seen away from the door, chuckling at his victory. **If you play this episode with English subtitles on the Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD, the word "Kankers" is spelled "Cankers." *'Running Gags:' *#The Eds are constantly accused of wrongdoings. *#Rolf is a persistent red herring. *#The Eds try to find a footprint matching the one on the painted slab of cement. *#Jujubes are seen, often as part of the crime. *This is the first two-part Ed, Edd n Eddy episode. The other two-part episodes that follow are "Take This Ed and Shove It," "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," and "A Fistful of Ed." *The kids sing a song called "Friends are There to Help You." The kids also sing this song at the end of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *This is the first time Jimmy is the main antagonist. *The kids throwing fruits at the Eds while they were restrained is similar to the historical penalty "stoning". *Jimmy is proved to have an dark side in this episode (which may have been formed when Eddy taught him everything he knew in "Ed in a Halfshell"). It appears that this is triggered when Jimmy is greatly humiliated in front of many people. In Jimmy's revenge plan, The Kankers were his henchwomen and Rolf was his unknowing pawn. He is also proved to being quite merciless and even sadistic, since even after he succeeded in humiliating the Eds, causing them to get beaten up and have their reputations ruined, he handed over the weary Eds to the Kankers, obviously enjoying the moment. *After Ed hurts his feet due to dropping the sidewalk tile on them, he tells Edd that he "should have all the feeling back in his feet after this word from our sponsors." This is an obvious fourth wall break. Edd's following statement, "Curse broadcast commercialism!" also breaks the fourth wall. *Edd's line "We're caught in a vortex of appending doom!" is reused again in the "Nightmare on Ed Street" level of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Jimmy's father is mentioned for the first time in this episode. *All the characters appeared and spoke. *There are no scams in this episode. *Creator Danny Antonucci said that this is one of his favorite episodes in an interview. *We learn in this episode that Jimmy detests playing hockey and that his father makes him practice, though this statement could have been fabricated as Jimmy was only trying to cover up his behavior. *This episode was featured on Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *In "Boys Will Be Eds," Nazz got mad at the other guys (except Rolf) for laughing at Jimmy's misfortune. Yet in this episode, Eddy gives Jimmy a wedgie and she laughed along with everyone else (except Sarah) at his misfortune. *Many pieces of evidence from the episode try to suggest that Rolf was the perpetrator. This was done to add a twist to the story. The pieces of evidence are as follows: *#When Edd tries to explain he was innocent of rubbing off Plank's mouth with a cloth, Rolf had a suspicious look on his face. *#When the kids were walking away from the Eds after they'd been framed, Rolf laughed in a way as though he got revenge on someone. *#The footprint appeared to be the same size as Rolf's shoe, even though the Eds didn't capture and measure his shoe size. *#While the Eds are searching for their perpetrator, Rolf was walking towards them but stopped, turned in a different direction, and hid from them. *#The footprint on Plank's backside was exactly the same footprint that looked like Rolf's; he was also hiding behind the fence and looked at them with an evil smile. *#A trail of jujubes lead to a shed. Inside was a silhouette that looked like Rolf. *#He wasn't part of the chase and avoided the Eds most of the time. **Another interesting fact is that Rolf does not appear on the list of suspects Edd had. *After Jimmy gets a wedgie, Kevin can be heard saying, "This is where I'm gonna bust a gut!" He previously said this in "X Marks the Ed." *Apparently Eddy believes that Jonny secretly hates him, Edd and Ed. *Eddy saying "well she (Nazz) hates you (Edd)" to Edd hints that Eddy is jealous of Edd and suspects that he is the Ed that Nazz is most fond of. *It is revealed in this episode that if the Kankers stand together in a line, their silhouettes resemble Rolf. *Near the end of the episode, when the kids were throwing fruits at the Eds, Plank had his mouth back. *This is the only episode where a deer is seen. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-17h43m45s151.png|Jimmmy pours out some jujubes for Rolf. Friends.png|The kids preparing for Friendship Day. friends.jpg|The kids singing "Friends are There to Help You". smiling kevin.jpg|Aaaaw, ain't that cute? Eds laughing.jpg|Well, the Eds certainly have no sympathy for Jimmy. washed off plank.jpg|"Somebody get me a crayon for crying out loud!" ed foot.png|"Simple, my fine friends...it was a foot!" Kevin Sucker.jpg|Kevin is a sucker for Nazz. Jimmys garage.PNG|Jimmy practicing hockey. Picture17.png|Eddy, my feet are broken... edd curse.png|"Curse broadcast commercialism!" Giant Jonny Chew,only 50 cents.jpg|"Giant Jonny Chew, only 50 cents." Log-Shaped Ed.jpg|Ed in cylindrical log-shaped form after swallowing the log he picked up. Rolf silhouette.PNG|A silhouette of Rolf. Familiar faces.PNG|Who turned out to be none other than... Kankers.jpg|...THE KANKERS! Video See Also *Friends are There to Help You *Jujubes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes